


Open The Box

by Eternal_Love_Song



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Implied Relationships, Sifki - Freeform, Sifki Week, warfrost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:58:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11476203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternal_Love_Song/pseuds/Eternal_Love_Song
Summary: Loki pays Sif a visit on her birthday.





	Open The Box

This was impossible. That was what kept running through her head as she stopped in the doorway to her room. Her eyes had to be playing tricks on her. It was late and dark, she was tired, there were a million reason that the silhouette before couldn't have been what it seemed. Yet she still found herself frozen in place at the swell of hope...or fear, that filled her.

"Close the door, Sif." His voice was low, but it spurred her into motion. Without looking away, she pushed the door closed behind her, turning the lock. There was a chance that would prove to be foolish, but regardless of what followed, she was unlikely to flee her own quarters.

Her throat seemed dry, her tongue heavy, keeping her from easily voicing her thoughts. She wanted to say his name, but also feared to do so. She didn't fear him, but she knew that there could be ears everywhere.

"I believe I have caught you off guard," He said.

"You're here." The words burst from her without warning and she found herself taking a step forward, faltering, then standing still. "Why?"

"You ask me why?" He was a shadow standing by her bed, but he seemed to turn toward her. "To see you, my dear Sif."

"How?" She asked instead. He was suppose to be in the dungeons. In fact, she knew that he was there. How he had escaped, if he had actually even escaped, was a mystery to her.

"I know that I'm late, but the day has not yet ended."

"What?"

"Your name day," He told her, gesturing toward her bed. A small box was resting on her pillow. "How many years has it been?"

"Too many to count," She answered.

He laughed. "Too many indeed. Have I ever missed one?"

Against her will, she felt her body relax. "No. Not one." She walked toward her bed, going to the opposite side of the one he was on and he moved in tandem with her, going toward the door. "I didn't think..."

"Never underestimate me, Sif."

"Wait!" She paused at the edge of her bed, reaching out for his hand. She found it and her heartbeat sped up at the touch of his cool skin. His illusions were intangible, so it really was him. "Loki..."

"Shh," He pressed a finger to her lips with his other hand, the one within her hold tightening it's grip. "I know." He moved his hand from her lips to her eyes, covering them. "I know," He said again. She felt the slightest brush of his lips against her own, whisper soft, but he was pulling away from her again all too soon.

"This is unfair," She told him. "Leaving like this."

"I know," He said again. He was already backing away from her.

"When..." She stopped herself, bit her lip, asked anyway. "When will I see you after this?"

"Open the box Sif," He told her. "That's all you need to know."

She looked at the box waiting on her pillow, but she knew immediately that she'd done the wrong thing. It didn't matter that she turned back as quickly as she could, he was already gone. She hit her wall in frustration, gathering herself to stop the anger or the sorrow from overtaking her. Once she had herself under control, she moved to pick up the box from her pillow.

What could it hold that would justify him not giving her answers?

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She scanned her room once more to be certain that she was alone, then let herself fall heavily on her bed. She was stalling.

Sif braced herself and opened the box.


End file.
